


Nostalgia

by agdhani



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: 6 Word Prompt Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little things bring back the memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgia

The wooden table at the lake’s edge offered picnic gifts, fried chicken, potato salad, watermelon, and an chest holding the blessings sweet tea and ice cream bars. He stopped in passing to stared, listening to the merriment of swimmers in the lake as his cigarette burned. Soon they would swimming in darkness, or within the headlight’s glare from the faded van parked nearby and the light of the rising moon.

It was a thing of nostalgia, dredging up the memory of skinny dipping in the moonlight. A lost time of falling, of almost love that John would never get back.


End file.
